


When Icarus Fell

by fictyun



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Inspired by The Fall of Icarus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, One Shot, Pining Choi Yeonjun, Unrequited Love, here comes the sun by the beatles is playing while icarus falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictyun/pseuds/fictyun
Summary: When it is your love that kills you, no destruction is more lovely than that of the self.—wherein yeonjun is a junior historian who pines over a boy whose smile is as radiant as the sun.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 31





	When Icarus Fell

**Author's Note:**

> this is another repost from my twitter account with some added changes. i hope you enjoy reading this as much as i did writing it! also, i might consider making this into a mini-series of sorts if enough ppl liked this :p
> 
> \- faye
> 
> written: 20/12/10

As a junior historian who marveled at the Greek myths and legends, Yeonjun has always been fascinated by the story of Icarus— how this man, despite the constant warnings of his father, flew so close to the sun and suffered because of it.

Yeonjun also knew that as Icarus plunged to the seas below from the depths of his high— he knew that Icarus was laughing. He knew of the way Icarus' eyes creased and the way his lips twisted into a smile; how his laughter, drowned by the bellows of the wind, managed to reach the linings of the clouds. And even as the hot wax that held his wings scorched his back into bloodied blisters— Yeonjun knew that Icarus laughed.

He knew Icarus laughed because he did it for Apollo. Icarus tried to win Apollo's heart, the same way Yeonjun tried to win Soobin’s affection. Despite his friends persuading him _No, don't fly too near_ — Yeonjun chose to fly close.

Close enough to hope for a loving smile and a lingering gaze; a soft touch reaching out for a warm embrace. He flew higher and higher, with each moment of ascension seemingly causing the wind to echo Soobin’s voice into his ear, beckoning him to fly closer.

Now as he started to fall, Yeonjun laughed. He laughed just as Icarus did, even if there was no one to catch him. And while he laughed, he heard the voices of his friends echo into his skull; permeating his soul and breathing down on his neck.

_Don't fly too close, he won't catch you._

Nevertheless, Yeonjun didn't listen.

Instead, he laughed. Letting his head fall back as a wave of laughter burst from his chest, his ribs imprinting on his skin and his lungs expanding well beyond infinity with each gasp of breath. Even as his tears bled down his cheeks, leaving streaks of red against the honeyed tan, Yeonjun chose to laugh. He laughed out loud at his tears, his pain, and the lot of it.

As he fell faster and faster, he mused _This must be the maddening euphoria Icarus chased after._ And at the end of it, Yeonjun crashed into himself just as Icarus crashed into the sea, the darkness of his mind consuming him similarly to how the waves welcomed Icarus with open arms. Despite the pain of falling alone, Yeonjun laughed because it was all worth it. Though his heart ached and his chest bruised, he allowed himself to fly close and fall.

Indeed, loving Soobin was the most exquisite form of self destruction.


End file.
